


Change you

by Bistic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bistic/pseuds/Bistic
Summary: Pink Diamond loved change. She adored when gems stepped outside their purpose, when they grew and learned.One day, under her new identity as Rose Quartz, she gets a report from a couple of Crystal Gems that they've found a small pink gem standing in a decaying garden all alone, refusing to leave.And while internally, Rose wants nothing to do with the situation, she decides to go visit her former playmate.Maybe perhaps... The little heart shaped gem could change. She couldn't have helped her as Pink Diamond, but now as Rose Quartz... Things could be different.
Relationships: Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz | Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 349





	1. Everything stays, right where you left it

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I love Spinel,,,, so much. Can you really blame me for writing a fic about her?  
> I really wanted some more fics that feature Spinel and Pink interacting, but while Pink is Rose. I think it opens so much interesting possibilities and I wanted to explore them!  
> I have the whole fic planned out, so don't worry, I'll hopefully get it all out in a week!  
> Btw, if you have any criticism or helpful meta analysis, please leave a comment telling me your thoughts! ^^  
> Additionally, my sister helped me come up with ideas for this fic!!

She did not want to remember. She did not ask for a reminder. She wished she could just go on, she had much more important things to worry about. The rebellion, her plans, she wished she could just simply forget about her.

Her little playmate. Her ‘best friend’ Spinel.

It seemed as if, her past was haunting her.

The report came so suddenly, yet it shook Pink Diamond, who was these days mostly going by her secret identity of Rose Quartz. It shook her to her very core.  
Some Crystal Gems were going on an expedition, searching for nearby Gem colonies to spread the news of the rebellion. And it was then, that one of her comrades found a small gem, standing in an overgrown garden, all alone.

It has been a few hundred years since Pink left her there. She told her it was a game. _“Just stand there very still and wait till I return”._ Only she left out the part that she actually never planned on coming back. In truth, she didn’t think about her former playmate at all. Spinel has always been so… familiar. Never changing, learning or growing. Unlike her, Pink grew so much, she’s changed, she learned. She was no longer as childish and naive as she was in her youth. But the little heart shaped gem, the last time the Diamond saw her, she was just as she had always been. Immature, childish, trusting, foolish. If anything, Pink had hoped that the smaller gem gave up and left. That she realized that this ridiculously cruel game wasn’t even real. That Pink had left her.

And yet, even after a few hundred years, Spinel still stood there. Not only that, but she stood there in the exact same spot Pink left her in.

But Pink was no longer Pink now was she? She was Rose Quartz, the starter of a rebellion, the leader of the Crystal Gems. She couldn’t simply leave her there. Right?  
Maybe perhaps, in this form, she could help Spinel change. They will no longer be a Diamond and her servant, yet rather just two regular gems.

She could do this. She will see Spinel again. And she will help her.

* * *

The little pink gem was standing in place. Happily waiting, all on her own, for her best friend to arrive under the endless sky. And she was sure that Pink will arrive. She will come. Any moment now. And then tell Spinel how she’s won the game, and done such a great job playing. How good of a friend she was.

Her black tired eyes lit up at the sudden sight of the warp lighting up with a glow. _Here she is! She has returned at last-!_

Before she could even properly celebrate, her smile faded when she realizes the gem that has transported into her decaying garden was not her dear friend Pink. Instead, there stood a someone else, just like a few days ago. Will this gem also try convincing her to leave too? Because Spinel was not just going to betray her best friend just like that. No, she will wait, patiently until Pink arrives. Though, the gem with heart shaped buns couldn’t be but curious about this other character standing before her. She was pink like her, though Spinel couldn’t recall seeing this type before in her years.

“Hello?” the mysterious pink gem asked in a beautiful voice. _Such a familiar voice_. She had flowy pink hair, every strand of which was curled. _Just like Pinks._ And she was wearing a long white dress, completely devoid of any diamond insignia, which was odd. Sure Spinel didn’t have it either, but she was a special gem, while this other one looked like a Quartz soldier. Finally the gem’s greeting snapped her out of her thoughts.

She smiled and responded back with a simple: “Hi!”

The other gem, for a split second, had a strange look in her eyes. It was barely enough to notice, but after years without any interaction, Spinel was paying her upmost attention. She noticed that small, yet slight look the mysterious stranger gave her. Though she couldn’t quite place what it exactly was.

“Do you mind if I come?” the gem asked.

“I don’t mind”, Spinel responded _._ …a _s long as you don’t try to stop me from playing._

“I’ve never seen a gem like you around before! What type are you?” Spinel curiously asked.

The pink stranger was quick to respond, in her firm, yet beautiful voice: “I’m a Rose Quartz", before the smaller could interrupt her with an obvious observation, she continued: "A new type, from one of Homeworld’s newest colonies”, she told her, but Spinel’s questions were far from over. She was curious about this whole ordeal.

“Say... You are pink. Are you Pink Diamond’s gem?” she waited in anticipation for an answer. She sounded so excited. The Rose Quartz, again for a split second, seemed like she didn’t know how to respond, yet quickly after she just simply nodded.

“Oh wow! That’s so cool! You must be from her new colony! You know, Pink Diamond is my best friend" Spinel bragged with the slightest hint of smugness. "We are so close, practically inseparable-! Well…” she got carried away for second, just remembering she was in fact standing alone in the garden for years and years. “-we are playing this game you see! That’s why she’s not around right now! But! She will come soon!” she happily grinned.

“That’s nice”, the Rose Quartz smiled at her. They both stood in silence for a while. Neither of them carrying a genuine smile.

“I’ve noticed that roots are growing around your legs”, the Quartz observed. “How long… have you been here?”

“Oh!” Spinel nervously chuckled. “A couple of hundred years for sure. Or was it a thousand? I’ve slightly lost track”, she grinned again. Though she couldn’t help but wonder, why was this stranger so interested in her? Can’t she see that Spinel is busy playing a game?

This Rose Quartz was now looking around the decaying garden, with once again, a strange look gracing her features. Finally she opened her mouth to speak:

“Have you tried to leave?” she questioned. “I don’t think your friend is coming back-“

“She is”, the response was quick, precise, somehow cold as ice itself. Yet the little gem was still smiling as brightly as ever. “You don’t know Pink like I do! She is my best friend, she is coming back!” she happily told Rose.

“I could never leave my best friend hanging like that!” laughing, she responded even more brightly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rose sighed. This is going to be tougher then the former Diamond imagined.


	2. Everything stays

Despite everything, despite her better judgement, Rose kept coming back. Was it determination that drove her to that poor forsaken garden? Or was it perhaps guilt over the stunt she’s pulled? It’s not like it mattered, something kept bringing her back there. Whatever the case may be, Rose Quartz was now sitting beside Spinel, during one of their now regular talking sessions.

It was not as if she actually enjoyed Spinel’s company all that much. Though she had to admit, she has been having a much better time with her as of recent. Things were different now. Was it really because she was now a ‘new’ person? Did her Pink Diamond self really drive Spinel to act so… annoyingly? As Rose Quartz, she could actually hold an intelligent conversation with Spinel. The smaller gem was much less excitable and hyper-talkative when she talked to her now. She was calmer, more collected, and very, very tired. Or was the reason behind this sudden change of character the few hundred years she has been waiting here? It would be a lie to say that guilt didn’t affect Rose. But it was not as if she could just transform back into a Diamond now. How would she explain the whole situation to Spinel? She was not ready for such a complex exchange.

“And I would join Pink at every ceremony, even the ones I was not invited to! Just so I could keep her company, she loves my jokes so much. She would keep me hidden somewhere, and when she was free, we would play in secret!” Spinel was recalling the fond memory.

Rose was playing along too. Spinel still clearly loved her, well, Pink Diamond. She would sing her endless praises, she would always talk about the happy memories they’ve made together. The fun they would have, and the curious situation they would get themselves into during their playtime. How much Pink meant to her.

“But then, we got caught this one time, during a grand ball. Yellow was so angry with Pink’s irresponsibility that she threw her into the Prison Tower”, Spinel sadly continued.

Rose was curious about the look the pink gem had in her eyes. Yes, Rose remembered the memories of that horrid tower well. The dim-lit, empty black room she would spend countless hours in, waiting until her punishment was done. She hated it there, but she doubted Spinel would understand. Spinel was far too goofy, childish and easily distracted to understand the sorrow she faced locked in that tower.

But when Rose turned to look at the gem with heart buns, she was caught off guard.

Spinel had a look of pure sorrow on her face. Rose was puzzled. Did she really care that much about her?

“I was scared for her you know? All alone there, with no friends, in that dark room”, her voice was calm, but it had a slight unease to it. But the she turned at Rose, with a bright smile:

“So when she would return, I would do my hardest to make her smile! I would tell her my best jokes, make my funniest faces!” she giggled, making a silly face to demonstrate.

Rose didn’t know what to say, she was speechless. I did the same thing the diamonds did to me… to you. Leaving you all alone in some place, with no friends. Still with an awkward smile, yet with a smooth and soothing voice she mustered:

“She meant the world to you didn’t she?”

“The world? Don’t make me laugh! Seeing her smile, hearing her laugh, it means the universe to me! That’s what I’m after”, she happily responded in a soft voice.

She cared, she cared so much for her.

 _But that’s not how it should be._ Rose couldn’t help but think. This was all wrong. Spinel had so much blind love and adoration for her. And was her thank you? Getting abandoned in a garden completely alone. _Just imagine if you found a new purpose. Just imagine if you stopped chasing a gem who doesn’t-_

“Oh, oh! You know what Pink’s favorite jokes are? But you have to promise not to tell the Diamonds!” Spinel excitedly waited to share.

“I swear with my heart”, Rose said with closed eyes, while putting her hand on her chest in a show of loyalty.

“Ok, so! Pink’s favorite jokes are the ones when I joke about the other diamonds. She even asks me to poke fun at them!” Spinel laughed at the absurdity.

Rose had a calculating look, yet with a smirk she curiously asked:

“Do you like those jokes?” she raised a brow smugly. Ah yes, she remembers those jokes. It was true, the jokes making fun of the Diamond authority were her favorite. Sure they were not allowed, and sure they could have gotten Spinel shattered if anyone found out, but what could she do? She liked that risky humor. The Diamond’s apparent perfection and the endless praises everyone would sing to them, lead her to want a little fun at their expense.

“Oh geez! Pinky swear not to tell anyone”, Spinel sounded serious, well, as serious as someone like Spinel can realistically be. “Though I can’t lend you my pinky because of the game!”

“Of course, I pinky swear”, she was very interested in what she had to say.

“Well, if I were honest, the Diamonds can be a little mean you know! I don’t like how they treat Pink. They treat her as if she has just hatched! That’s why I was so happy when I heard they gave Pink her colony, I couldn’t contain my excitement! She was finally being respected. I was overjoyed!” Spinel eyes looked away at the distant stars.

“I can’t wait to see her colony! I’m sure she is doing a marvelous job!” she finally finished.

 _As if._ Rose thought.

Though she couldn’t help but feel some respect towards Spinel. She really did understand her more then she let on. She was much more observing then Rose originally thought. Sure she was still as excitable and naïve and loving as ever, but she did have depth. That is more than Rose ever thought.

In truth, she really never saw Spinel as an equal. Spinel was her playmate, her toy. Someone to keep her entertained. She never really thought about how Spinel might feel about her. How deep those feelings went. Even if it was just programming at the end of the day. She doubted anything more complex could come out of-

Rose stopped that line of thinking. No, she gives every gem a chance. Nobody is as they seem, she doesn’t judge anyone off of what they seem.

She just meant that Spinel was… in tune with her programming. After all, if she knew better she would have left years ago. She was way to devoted to her, to Pink. Why? What could the reason be if not programming? Didn’t she realize, didn’t she notice Pink had changed? Didn’t she know that Pink cared about much greater things then just fun and games? A true friend would have realized that much! Pearl had. Did Spinel even know what kind of a person pink was?

_…That’s it._

Surely Spinel had some more personal feelings towards Pink diamond then she let on. She wanted to hear her true thoughts.

Spinel had known her in this form for a few years now. Rose came to visit every now and again, to… catch up.

So after being lost on her thoughts for so long, not even noticing Spinel was going on about some other story of how wonderful Pink is, Rose dropped the question.

“What kind of a person is Pink?”

Spinel gave her a confused look. Making a silly face, she started: “What do you mean? All this time I’ve been talking about her silly! She is wonderful, she is so much fun to play with, her ideas and plans are the best-!”

“No I meant like…” Rose was looking for the right word. “What is she like? What are her interests? Her dreams?”

This finally made Spinel think, it made her think deeply. She stood there in silence, trying to come up with a good answer. _What does Pink like?_

“She likes fun obviously!” Spinel finally responded. But the answer was a disappointing one to Rose, not the one she wanted.

“But”, Spinel wasn’t finished. She thought really hard about this, recalling her previous conversations with Rose. She had a lot of time to think recently, and she really thought, about every conversation she had with the Quartz. Rose would always ask such peculiar questions.  
She often asked Spinel in her clever way, to leave the garden. Of course she didn’t say it directly, but Spinel knew well why Rose was here. Still the smaller gem enjoyed her company. Rose loved to learn, and play with people in smart ways. She was a lot like Pink in that sense.

Especially considering both of them loved-

“Pink also loved when things changed”, Spinel finally said. She was frowning slightly, like she was on to something but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“I think so at least! I mean! I noticed it the last few times we played. She has always been wanting more I guess”, Spinel finished in her usual cheery tone.

What followed was a long and silent pause. The two of them stood there, in blissful silence.

That was when Rose finally decided to drop the bomb. Slowly but surely, she began:

“Spinel. Why do you think… Pink choose this game for you to play?”

Because they were friends obviously! Pink has always loved games, even strange ones, Spinel wasn’t the one the question her! She almost wanted to protest, but she was caught speechless. Without a single word on her tongue.

The silence continued. Not a single sound could be heard in the whole garden.

That was when she remembered the last few times she saw Pink… Her Diamond didn’t want to play as much. She seemed so… different. So distant, almost. Spinel was left pondering, her revelation slowly sinking in. How did she now just realize all of this? Was Rose…? Was Rose leading her on to come to this realization?

What kind of a friend was Spinel not to notice this about her very dearest and bestest friend?

Pink had changed.

So why… this game…?

_Did she want me to become a better friend?_

_Or…_

_Did she want me to change?_


End file.
